Sins of the Father
by ovdeathandwarfare
Summary: Zak Saturday has always been a great warrior on the outside but inside he thinks of what will come during his end but is soon taken away by his mother and Wadi as they both want something from Zak. What happens when he gives it to them? Will they still want him? Love him maybe? only time will tell for our tragic hero. Warnings: smut and incest between mother and son, threesome.


**A/N****: Hey Everybody! How are you today!? Well I'm trying to squeeze in as much writing time before tomorrow because I'm going to be bored and busy as fuck with no time to write. LAME! I can't take a computer hence why I will be bored. Any who, here is a ZakxDrew story with some Wadi time. On with the show.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Secret Saturdays nor any of its characters. All rights belong to CN. **

**Sins of the Father**

_Damn How long has it been since my time fighting with Argost and all his evil friends? Two, three, four years perhaps? I believe it is the former than the latter but I could be wrong. My days of fighting with cryptids and trying to save the world on multiple occasions have in some sense made me more wiser and take on the character of Marcus Aurelius in some form, the years I spent protecting MY republic and empire which consisted my family and friends. How will the world remember me when I'm gone? The philosopher? The tyrant? The warrior? Or will they remember me as the one who tried to all he could so that all others may live? I refuse to use the word hero because I know I am not one for I am only doing my job. The true heroes are those who give their lives for the betterment of others. Look at me telling a soliloquy of my thoughts in the confines of my room and speaking as though I don't have much time left on this world. Though then again, humans by definition don't have much time to begin with do they? I must admit this is not the first time I have contemplated on my death or thought of the events after it, but it seems to me that this act relieves my stress a little more as I wonder upon my death. How hilarious it is that a boy, age sixteen, is contemplating his own death! Yes, indeed I am not suicidal but it is the things I do that make me look into the mirror and stare into the skeletal figure in it questioning what will become of me? I must leave you now my pale companion, for it is time for me to dawn the mask I wear every day and act as though nothing is wrong. Farewell to thee! I shall see thee very soon either later on or in the shallow grave I humbly await for._

Walking out of his room a young boy at the age of sixteen wearing orange and black armor and standing at five foot seven, with his hair pure white in the front and black in the back and sides, his complexion was a dark tan color and his eyes a deep dark brown. On the outside he was a happy go lucky character and always charging head first into the fray but deep inside him he was dark and morbid due to things he had experienced when he was alone facing dark creatures or facing death himself whom he called his pale companion. He walked towards the kitchen area to scavenge for something to eat expecting no one be there, he was soon shocked to see something he had never thought of seeing in his whole life. Standing there in nothing but a see through robe was his mother who's height was six foot one with large breast, 34G, and a triangle of hair on her vaginal area. Her eyes were sky blue and her hair was down to lower back length. Through the robe he could see her perfect pink nipple that appeared to be very erect and her skin, usually a cream color, was now very flushed from being seen like this. The young boy blushed at this sight and neither of them said anything to each other only letting the silence remain dominant in the room as both had eyes locked on each other. Suddenly, the mother put her hands on her hips and allowed the robe to expose more of her nude body and gave Cheshire grin towards his direction. Drew then sauntered towards her son making sure that her movements and body continued to mesmerize her son's attention. With only millimeters separating each other she then wrapped her arms around her son and pressed herself against him allowing him to smell her body that smelled of vanilla and peach, but she in return could smell the scent of cocoa and buttermilk as well as feeling the erection being pressed against her sex begging for entry. She smiled at him and tilted his head back before she leaned down and pressed her luscious lips against his where she briefly brushed her tongue over his. He opened his mouth when he gasped and she bit on his lower lip as she sucked on it before moving back in to explore his mouth. It was a long while before the kiss broke and she gave him a wink as she left the area leaving a very confused Zak Saturday.

A few weeks later…

_ I know not of where nor how to begin as I still find myself confused and lost in this space. From that moment my mother lay claim to my lips I found myself wanting more contact with those wonderful lips and to move my hands over her voluptuous body. Her flat toned stomach is so wonderful I could lick it all day and her tits I could suck on for days and I-I am braking from my once secured walls I had established long ago. Very stupid am I for it is immoral to pursue the lust with one's own flesh and blood and un-roman of me to fall into this incestuous thought. Will console with the emperors of the eternal city in my studies and I shall prove myself to stand above the influence that temps my soul, heart, and mind! Alas! May I who is the last son of the empire and last soldier of the senate guided by Jove's will and love conquer this immoral act! By Caesar's spirit and the call of the mighty wolf who did raise Romulus and Remus lend me thy loricator and gladius so that others may cry havoc! For I have been meek and gentle with thine tongue and others have taken it for weakness, but soon they shall see the might of Roma herself! I will not let thine mother who brought me into this world seduce me in her succubae nature. Let my love for Wadi give me resolve. Senators I salute you!_

During the past few weeks, Zak had multiple encounters with his mother being in the nude and leaving him a playful wink or a deep kiss on the lips before moving onto other things. He once had to spend the whole day with his mother while they had trapped deep in a mountain cave. The area had heated up and Drew removed the heavy plates of her armor while also opening up her suit before letting the top hang around her waist and leaving her upper half revealed in its nude glory. During that time he really thought he would not make it alive due to death by seeing mom naked. After the mission it was a continuous flirt and teasing from his mother as she would shower with the door slightly ajar allowing anyone really to peep on her and giving him little shows as she changed. Getting a bit worse, he had once walked in on his mother masturbating on his bed and leaving it soaked in her cum which later on he burned and got the extra from the storage. Though the worst was when he saw his mother wearing a small apron that read "world's greatest mother" and only covered her stomach leaving her breast revealed with heart shaped pasties on her nipples. She gave her son a strange colored liquid to drink and it was very warm. She had told him to drink it waiting for him to tell her how it tasted, after drinking it he said it was good but soon told him it was her cum he was drinking. He put the cup down, got up, and walked away to only vomit it in his room's bathroom. Finally deciding enough was enough he left to spend time with Wadi so that his mind may be relieved and his spirit quelled. Wadi now stood at his height and her body began to develop really well since they had last seen one another. She had bigger breast than before and let her hair in a high ponytail with bangs framing her face. Her body was firm and toned due to her battles with cryptids and remaining physically fit, and her eyes were a gold color but her long tunic hid her curves that he dreamed of fondly, though now it was replaced by his mothers. _Dammit!_

Wadi looked at her boyfriend and wondered what was troubling him. The sight of face showed dark circles beneath his eyes and his face showed how tired he was from the constant sleepless nights he endured. Thinking quickly she wrapped her arms around him and pet his hair as remained lost in whatever void is seemed to be in. she then kissed him on the head and then moved down leaving a trail but once she kissed the edge of his lips he freaked out and jumped away from her grasp and gave a frightened looked at her. Wadi could see the fear in his eyes and Zak could see the confusion and hurt in hers. He then fell to his knees and sobbed telling her how sorry he was. After the event she took him into her room where laid next to him and comforted him by brushing her hand through his hair and sang a silent lullaby in Arabic. Soon after, Zak had looked up into her eyes and leaned forward where he claimed her lips with his and soon they lost themselves in the kiss that had become hungry from its humble beginning. Clothes were soon ripped off and thrown to the floor as the need for skin-on-skin contact became more apparent. Moving hand explored each other's bodies and kisses trailed up and down and reached sensitive places that had become source for each other's moans and screams. Zak then told Wadi to open up her legs where he inserted his huge member into her wanting core. The rhythm was slow at first but soon sped up and became harder with each thrust. Neither cared if their pleasurable screams or moans reverberated and echoed for all to hear. The creaking of the bed rocked to the rhythm of their love making and soon the young Saturday released a huge load into his lover. Their body's quivered from the hard and pleasurable climax they both endured. Gathering a second wind, Zak pumped himself into her once again and fondled her breast and kissed her deeply as she wrapped an arm around his head and begged to be fucked senseless which he gladly complied too. The two made love way into the night and into the early morning of the next day.

_ I have done it my pale friend. I made love to the one I most deeply care and love for, but I deeply wish that this storm that you and I know is coming would dissipate into nothing. I can hear the screams of my mother asking what I did and why I did it. Jove, Nex, Martius, Saturni, Domini mihi, I ask that a helpful wind is sent to me for I fear my sails are not fast enough to escape the wrath of my mother. Nex! My constant companion and shadow, I beggeth thee that thy sweat and merciful blade with giveth me a swift end for one as humble such as I. May thy merciful judgment be fair to me and unto thee I sayeth thine lord is kind, thine lord is merciful, for none thou art as merciful as thy lord Nex, whom many calleth thee the upmost gentlest of lords. I pray that once I walk into thy court that thy court will sing in pleading for thine soul to be cast fairly from thy court. Walketh shalt I. For today this morn alone may be my last and Apollo's Sol shalt I seeth before thine eyes close for my eternal slumber. I sayeth unto the kingdom of man that I a lowly soul shalt leaveth thy earthly mundum and thine earthly doom, is sealed._

After returning from Wadi's home he noticed the aurora of his once lovely home had turned to a dark home he deeply feared. Fisk, Doyle, Komodo, Zon, and his father Doc all seemed gone and away from the place but the residual energy put him on alert. He wondered where his mother was and hoped that she was not here, but then again it would defeat his purpose for confronting his mother. Walking with strength in mind, he ventured into the ship much like a knight in search for the mighty dragon that he must slay. Walking down the hall he knew his parent's room was at, he steeled himself ready to face whatever evil lay behind it. After a silent prayer he opened the door only to see his mother asleep with a red with gold accents comforter covered his mother's body. _Breathe in breathe out _he chanted in his mind and slowly made his way towards the sleeping dragon, he reached her and though she seemed the most beautiful and peaceful thing in the world the young Saturday knew that his mother could be the most fiercest thing in nature just as Gojira is. Cracking an eye open she could feel someone behind her and readied her fist beneath the pillow. Slowly feeling the presence getting nearer she spun quickly with her fist on target with whoever's face it came in contact with. OW! Reverberated in the room and a loud thump followed suit as the heavy thing fell to the floor. Looking at who it was, Drew frantically got up and rushed to her son's side. "Honey are you alright? I'm sorry I hit you I seriously that it was someone else! Please forgive me honey!?" Drew said as she kissed the top her sons head and pulled a shirt from a nearby drawer to cover her son's bloody nose. Zak waved it off but felt a sense a familiarity of a normal mother son relationship, until he saw the nude form of his mother and his length stood at full mast. Drew looked down as well and gave him a toothy grin at his excitement. "Hmm, I wonder if something is hiding in your pants? Let me check." Drew said as she moved he hands beneath his pants and gripped his hard wood. She began to stroke his manhood at a moderate pace and moved her body so that one of her breast could go into his mouth. Like a baby drinking milk from its mother Zak found himself sucking on her large tit and almost expected milk to flow out from it as he coiled his tongue around her nipple. The cooing and moaning coming from both parties cause great excitement between the two. Although the young Saturday boy should remember what he originally came here for he had lost all remembrance of why and instead filled with hunger for his mother's body. With his mind now focused on his mother he only sought to be one with his mother and return to the womb from once he came. Zak flipped them over and inserted his phallus into his mother who wrapped her arms and legs around him securing him tightly to her as she begged her son to fill her up. Thrust after thrust he moved them ever closer to climax and their kiss was of brightest passion and hunger for each other, with one final thrust he sent them over the edge and filled his mother with his seed. After doing so she then flipped them over where she was on top and began to ride him with extreme vigor just like Wadi did the night before. Their moans filled the room and loud slapping sounds dictated the speed and rhythm at which they moved but never once did Zak pull out from his mother and continued to cement his seed into her womb. After the core had been filled, Drew moved to suck on her son's monster of a cock and gulped it down to the base of his shaft and she proceeded to suck and slobber over his cock as saliva dripped from the sides of her mouth and landed on her breast. Zak then felt his cock pulsate as his seed coated his mother's throat and mouth. "Such delicious milk you have Zakky baby! I can drink it all day and night. What do you think baby?" Drew said as she whispered next to his face and the smell of sperm floated to Zak's nose. The sudden smell assaulted him but the hungry kiss assaulted him even more as his mother moved to claim his lips. "Hope your ready Zak 'cause tonight you won't get any sleep. Give mommy another baby." Drew said in a sultry sex coated voice before claiming her son for herself.

_ Here I stand before you but not what I once was. To thee my lords I have failed and died in the unending snow. To blind I was to see the error I had committed yet thine lords had called to me to save me from the end_. _Deaf I was to hear the wisdom of thine lords. Now here I lay in the ashes of the fallout and now my greatest sin is cemented for it was I who fell to the power of the succubus who thine mother. Now I wonder of the future where before I wondered of thine death and I ask thine lords above for guidance for lost am I and I can no longer see the star that lead me through. Lost among the sea of stars and constellations, thine soul and heart cannot find their way back home and captive am I in thine mother's lust for me as she continues to feasts on thine seed and plant it in the fertile soil of her womb. Too weak am I to fight and too clouded am I for me to see the dream I had once seen in the security of my pale companion. Such a waste am I. Such a waste. Am. I._

Both mother and son indulged on the eating of the forbidden fruit and soon it had become apparent that she had become pregnant with her son's child, though Drew had continued to tell her husband it was his. Drew continued to have sex with her son and just as he had said in his many conversations with his patron gods she was indeed his succubus feeding off his sexual wants and desires. Zak would have his secret relationship with Wadi and in doing so acted as her incubus though in his heart he deeply wanted to be her knight. He firmly believed he had fallen from the grace of his lords and just like a fallen angel he begged them to allow him to return home. The secret love triangle would soon collapse as both females would clash heads with one another. Just as Zak impregnated his mother he too impregnated Wadi the night before and soon before he could stop the collision both mother and girlfriend faced on another neither letting their gaze fall from either opponent. "So whose child do you carry Wadi?" Drew asked with malice in her words. "The child I bare belongs to the one I love for I am the right ONE for him!" Wadi spat with venom at the Saturday matriarch. "Though I wonder what kind of mother sleeps with her own son and carries his child? If anything your nothing but a PIG and a SLUT and a WHORE!" Wadi howled at Drew whom did not looked phased at all. "Nice bark but no bite. Your weak Wadi and only a mother is truly capable of satisfying her son's needs. You should go on and find another man 'cause this one is MINE!" Drew yelled as she walked up to Wadi and slapped her across the face but Wadi retaliated and socked Drew in the face. "You know I was gonna go easy on you but now…THE GLOVES ARE OFF YOU SLUT!" Drew yelled in anger and ran up to her but only to be stopped by her own son. "Enough! Both of you! Mother, Wadi, forgive me for what I have done but…though I am unable to undo what has been done I deeply wish to-SHUT UP ZAK!" two very angered voices yelled at Zak before he could go on any further. "Why did you have to go and cheat on me Zak? Huh? Why! Why would you do such a thing? I thought you LOVED me Zak?" Wadi cried as tears began to fall down her face. "I have to ask you the same thing Zak. Why on earth would you cheat on me!? I knew you liked her but…YOU GAVE YOURSELF TO ME! You promised to take care of this child within me. Why?" Drew said teary eyed and waited for her son's response though she was very quickly becoming emotionally tired and exhausted. "Please you two! I'm begging you to stay with me! Mother I love you so very very much and…I…I'm so very glad that we are having this child, I have always wanted a younger brother but now I get the best of both; sibling and child. Wadi, my heart has never burned for any other ever since I first laid eyes upon you. I had hoped mother would have been greatful that I had found someone as beautiful and intelligent as you! My heart aches at the sight of your flowing tears, the both of you I cannot stand the sight of heart ache. Please let me fix this? All I ask is that we remain as a family and that we can raise our children together. What do you say? Zak pleaded with the loves of his life. Drew and Wadi looked at one another before casting their eyes on Zak. Moments passed before the two said that they need time to think and reflect and wished to not speak nor see him for the time being.

After the struggle Zak, Wadi, and Drew had little to no contact with each other. When Drew's water broke she had told Zak not to come to the hospital and to keep her distance away from her. The same could be said for Wadi as she too refused to allow Zak to be a part of her life for the time being. During this time Zak had continued on in solo missions and had very brief interactions with his sibling/child who was a girl name Sarah. His meetings with her were a bit more frequent since he lived onboard the ship with his parents. After a few months Zak had left on his own and disappeared in the wind. Doc, Doyle, Fisk, and crew wondered what had happened but they were never given any information about it. Wadi had allowed some visits from Zak to see his son Eli but she never really forgave him for what he had done and still kept him at arm's length. Days turned into months and months into years. It would not be until fifteen years later that the children would seek out their father. Sarah found out about Zak after she had found her mother crying in her room and weeping the name Zak. She asked her mother who he was and she replied that he was her lost brother but also told her to keep what she was told a secret from everyone. Sarah listened intently to her mother and she was told a horrible truth; Zak was her real father and not Doc. After finding this out Sarah had begun searching for her brother/father. As for Eli he had heard stories from his mother about his father and how strong he was facing up against dangerous monsters and saving the world from them. He grew up to be like Zak and the need for adventure filled his soul. It would not be long before long lost brother and sister found each other and agreed to find their father. The search had begun.

**A/N: Damn that was a long story. Took me forever to write this thing like…five hours or so (cuz I got distracted on other things). Wanted to get this story out there and tried to squeeze something in. I hope this has a little bit more story to it than my other ZakxDrew stories and, if you've noticed, I made Zak my tragic character genie pig and so I wrote this. I promise I will have a threesome between Drew, Zak, and Wadi but that may be the next chapter which will be in the next three or so weeks from now. So please read and review my story and comment on how you guys liked this story. Well later people. **


End file.
